Misunderstandings of Monarchy
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: What will happen when Prince Red of the Kanto region is arranged to marry Princess Crystal of Johto? She's a perfect future queen, but for some reason, Red can't shake thoughts of his best friend and maid. Has someone stolen Crystal's heart as well? And why can't Green quit thinking about his sister's pesky lady-in-waiting? Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Mangaquestshipping
1. Chapter 1: Prince Red

**Author's Note:**

_**Hello! This story has been BARGING INTO MY BRAIN WHENEVER I TRY TO DO SCHOOLWORK! Anyways, I got a little writer's blocked on some other stories and I wanted to start this. So here!**_

_**This story was inspired by lyaza's story Princes and Princesses. I suggest checking it out if you're waiting for me to update this! It was also inspired by a story called The Fairy's Return by Gail Carson Levine. I think that's how you spell her name, anyways. SO this story is an idea I had, and I hope it works out! YAY!**_

_**Rant over! Read on! Reviewers get chocolate bunnies and flamers get NOTHING. I'm so bad.**_

_**-Silvia!**_

**Disclaimer: Uggggh, I've explained this so many times before, it's getting old: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DO, I DON'T OWN POKESPE OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!**

* * *

In the region of Kanto, the one town that made the largest impression against the rest was Pallet Town. Much larger than the other villages, Pallet Town was home to many rich and powerful people, but was also diverse and had some middle and low-class people living there. The main reason, though, why everyone remembered that Pallet Town was the capital city; it was home to Kanto Castle.

Kanto Castle was a large palace that sat in the northern part of town; the wealthier side. It looked like any castle with its gray brick stonework and magestic towers, along with the wooden drawbridge and moat. And what would a castle be without a royal family to live inside?

All of Kanto was ruled by one man named Victor Vermello. He and his family of one son lived in Kanto Castle, along with the staff who worked there and some high-up government officials. All regions of the world had their royal family, the title of king or queen passed downthrough the generations. The Vermello family was no different; the heir to the throne of Kanto was named Red Vermello.

Red had crimson colored eyes and ink-black hair that always spiked up, no matter what anyone ever did with it. He always knew that he was the one and only heir to the throne; after all, his father had sworn he would never marry another woman after Red's mother died in childbirth. So Red had to learn all about ruling the region.

He thought he would be prepared to rule the region. Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Red wondered who it was; he rarely got visitors. Unless…

"Who is it?" he asked.

He thought he heard a soft giggle before a female voice replied, "Only me, Your Highness."

Red couldn't help but grin. "Come in, Yellow, the door's unlocked," he answered.

He heard the click of the door opening before a short girl with golden blonde hair and matching golden eyes. She was two years younger than him at age eighteen, meanwhile he was twenty. She was petite and thin, wearing her uniform; a black and white maid outfit.

Amarillo del Bosque Verde, or Yellow as she perferred to be called, was definitely Red's favorite maid. She was always so sweet to him, and over a few years they had established a friendship.

She wore a sheepish smile. "H-hello, Your Highness," she greeted him, with her usual nervous stutter.

"Hi Yellow," he replied. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, well…" she began timidly, "I-I got off early today, and I was going to go to the town library…"

"Say no more, Yellow," Red replied, standing. Despite the fact that Red was royalty, and Yellow had to work as a maid for a living, that didn't stop them from becoming friends. Red always liked to visit Pallet Town Library with her because he liked to hear her opinions on things. While he would study things about the region, she would read along with him, and share her opinion on things, or help him when he was confused. She may have been younger, but she seemed to be a lot smarter.

The two of them set off from the castle and walked through the town, entering the library. The pair always liked to sit at the back of the library, hidden from view, for lots of towngirls had had their hearts captured by the young and handsome prince. They would always try to charm him, and he didn't like the attention when he was trying to study with Yellow.

As usual, they started reading a book on the history of Kanto. Red was amused with how Yellow made such animated gestures as she spoke her thoughts on a previous war that the region had had with Johto, centuries ago. As she was explaining the way some people of Johto had blown up a building, she raised her hands up as if trying to show how far up it blew.

Red, worried she'd get into trouble for being disrupted leaned over and pulled her hands down.

"Yellow, we're in a library," he whispered.

"Oh...yeah..." she replied. His hands felt warm as they surrounded her smaller ones. She couldn't help but turn rosy as she saw how close they were, and how he was still holding her hands in his.

Red thought that the blush creeping onto her cheeks was because she was embarrassed for being so passionate in explaining to him. He grinned anyways and released her hands.

He glanced over at the ancient analog grandfather clock and read the time with a small gasp. "Yellow, look at the time! I'm going to be late to dinner at the castle if I don't hurry!"

"It's okay," Yellow assured him. "I'll put our books away. You go on ahead."

He smiled and she turned pink again. "Thanks, Yellow."

With that, Red rushed from the library. He got back to the castle just in time for dinner to be served. A few hours later, Prince Red went back to his room to sleep.

* * *

**Knock, knock!**

The knocking jolted Red awake. Not knowing who it could be knocking on his door so early in the morning, he groggily called, "…Come in."

To his surprise, it was Yellow. She opened the door and stuck the top half of her body into the room, rather timidly. Her cheeks turned a little rosy in color when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt—he had, after all, been asleep.

"U-um, you're father has requested y-your presence, Y-your Highness," she stuttered.

"Why?" Red asked curiously and almost fully awake now. He didn't smile, although he _was _slightly amused by Yellow acting so flustered.

"I-I'm not sure. He just told me to bring you to his quarters," she answered.

"Very well then," he replied, "thank you, Yellow. I'll go speak to him."

Yellow nodded and closed the door, dissappearing from his sight.

Red got up from his bed and got himself dressed, then made his bed. He knew that the maids were supposed to take care of that, but he thought he'd save them the trouble. They did so much anyways. After preparing himself and waking up a little more, Red started out of the room and to his father's office.

His knocking on the grand doors of his father's quarter's was answered by a gruff "Come in," that could have only belonged to the king.

Red shoved open the doors to reveal a large space with beautifully crafted tapestries, wallpaper, and the plushest of carpeting underfoot. Of course, what else could you expect of royalty? Red was used to all of this, as he had grown up in the castle.

His father sat facing him behind his desk, not even flinching at the loud noise the door made as it closed behind the prince. Red stood before his father, wondering what the king had to tell him.

"Son, there's something important we need to discuss," King Vermello said.

"What is it, father?" Red asked.

"Well, you're going to turn twenty-one in August," his father explained, "and when you do, I will pass the power of ruling Kanto into your hands."

Red was aware of all this. He had been preparing already, needing to know everything about Kanto so he could rule it properly after his father's reign.

"So, because you will become king," his father continued, "you must also marry to have a queen. Your wife must assist in the rule of Kanto, therefore needing her to be intelligent, poised, level-headed, and overall pleasing. The people want kind, polite people with proper etiquette whom they can trust to rule Kanto, not to mention that you have to get along with the gal," he added with a chuckle.

All those tributes immediately sparked a name in Red's mind.

"Which is why we have arranged a marriage with the princess of the Johto region," King Vermello finished.

Red raised his eyebrows in shock. An arranged marriage...with the princess of Johto? He didn't even know her! Although, it was _arranged_. Even so, there was only one person Red thought he truly wanted to marry...even though he knew his father would never allow him to. The only person he had ever truly thought of as a best friend, even though he had never really thought of her as more than that.

So his response was a quiet question.

_"What?!"_

The king smiled in delight at his decision. "You are arranged to marry Princess Crystal Oak of Johto."


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Crystal

**Author's Note:**

**_Hi! Here comes the second chapter of _****_Misunderstandings of Monarchy_****_! I've been really excited about this fic for a while now, because the idea is just so clear in my head! Once again, I'll list its inspirations:_**

**_1. A fic called _****_Princes and Princesses_****_ by lyaza  
2. A book called _****_The Fairy's Return_****_ by Gail Carson Levine._**

**_Okay, I would have posted this earlier, but I was trying to contain my insane friends, AND get my brother to come out of the air vent. *Sweatdrop* Also, my teachers made it impossible for me to check FF earlier this week, so TGIF! I have to read a chapter from a horrible book after this. :'O_**

**_This chapter focuses on Crystal mainly. As a Fanfiction author, I find that I am perfectly capable of making Diamond and Platinum age, get married, own a bakery, and have Gold as a son. That's right people; commonershipping! Boo-yah! And Gold being their son…odd, but he looks like Platinum (hair/eyes-wise). I also find that I can make Crystal and Green siblings. Well, we never meet Green's parents so how do we know they don't have blue hair and blue eyes as well as brown hair and green eyes?! I get that we meet Crystal's mom, but that moment in time does NOT exist in this fic, so HAH!_**

**_SORRY IF THEY'RE OOC._**

**_Rant over! Read on! Reviewers get pastries from Gold, flamers kill my joy and can therefore die in a hole._**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…let's see, well I don't own a lot of things, but I especially don't own Pokespe. If I did, I would JUMP FOR FREAKING JOY but I don't. So I refuse to jump.**

* * *

Crystal Oak pulled the hood over her head. She knew her older brother and grandfather would never approve of what she was doing, but no one could blame her. She had practically lived her whole life in Johto Palace that was located in Ecruteak City, and she wanted to see the world. It was early morning; the sun hadn't even risen yet, so no one would catch her out. She would sneak back in just before dinner so no one would notice she was gone. She just wanted to see more of the city.  
So, she gently slid open her bedroom window and with a hooded cloak to hide her identity, she flew down from her second-story window, using her hand to swing on the branch of the tree a little ways below the window, then dropping down from the tree so she didn't break her ankles when she landed.  
If her brother, Green, had seen her do that, he would instantly scold her, and if her grandfather, King Oak, had seen her…well, he wouldn't be surprised since she was an independent young woman, but he would still forbid her from doing that ever again.  
She smiled a little to herself, her lips curling in amusement to the fact that she was free. Even if it were for a short period of time, she was free.  
She walked into Ecruteak City, enjoying the sunrise. Nothing was open yet, except for a small bakery. She passed it by, but her stomach protested for some toast, as she had forgotten to eat earlier.

Sighing, she walked into the little bakery and over to the counter, ordering a pastry to eat from the raven-haired woman behind the register. A tag on her shirt read, _Platinum_, which Crystal guessed was her name. Platinum walked to the door of the kitchen and handed the small order to a navy-haired man, who called over his shoulder,

"Gold! One of those pastries and then I'll let ya off for today!"

"Dad, it's my day off!" protested another voice from the kitchen.

"Just one! You make them so well," the navy-haired man pleaded.

Crystal heard a sigh and saw the navy-haired man smile.

"See, Platinum?" he said to the woman, sliding an arm around her. "I can get our son to listen."

Platinum laughed, "Dear Diamond, you still are so funny. He's not listening; he just knows that he'll get out of here faster if he cooperates."

"Here, Ma," said a voice. A young man walked out from the kitchen, brandishing a pastry in a napkin and handing it to Platinum. He had messy ink-black hair that hung into his bright golden eyes. He looked like an average nineteen-year-old boy, although he had a mischievous smile and a glint in his eyes that made him look daringly witty, and something about his face that made him handsome.

Platinum accepted the pastry and headed back over to the counter, where she handed it across to Crystal, who accepted it and paid for the sweet-smelling pastry. She walked out before unfolding the napkin and taking a bite, enjoying the sunrise coming up from behind the horizon as she saw a few more early-birds on the streets.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Crystal turned around to see the boy from the bakery jogging up to her. "What's your name?" he asked. "I haven't ever seen you around the city before."

"I'm…Kris," she told him. Crystal could be shortened to Crys, but she would spell it with a "K" so no one would guess her real identity. "And I'm new to the city." It wasn't a total lie; she never had actually been in the city before, only the castle really.

"Gold," the boy said, holding out his hand. She shook it. "Do ya want me to show you around?"

"No thanks," Crystal answered. "I am perfectly capable of finding my way on my own."

Gold grinned. "Now, what's the fun in that? You only will go where you have to go; you won't discover new things that you might really like."

"I'm okay on my own," she persisted, and started to walk away, but Gold stepped in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue. "You're too serious, Kris. Lighten up. Here, I'll give you the grand tour and you can tell me where you're trying to go."

Crystal tried to protest, but Gold took her wrist and started leading her down a street. She probably would have kicked him for that, but she didn't want to make a scene. He kept guiding her until an intersection lined with buildings, shops, cafes, and restaurants lining it.

"This is the main square," Gold announced.

"Wow…is there a trash can?" she asked.

"Why?"

Crystal held up the now-empty napkin, then discarded it in a nearby waste bin and turned back to her unwilling "tour guide".

"Is there somewhere I should go?"

"Well, where were you looking to go?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "No where in particular really…I just wanted to see the city."

He grinned. She wasn't sure if that should make her feel better, or scared.

"Well, then you've come to the right guy," he said.

It ended up that she didn't need to be scared after all. Gold showed her around the entire city, pointing out stores that people commonly liked or disliked, as if he really were showing a person who was new to the town around. They went into a few stores, but never bought anything; just window-shopping. At one point, they stopped to get hot dogs from a stand.

Crystal learned a lot about Gold too while they were together; that he _was _in fact the son of the baker, Diamond, and his wife, Platinum. That he was nineteen—just like her—but he lived on his own despite the fact that he worked for his parents. And, she saw from the looks he got from other townspeople, lots of the girls in the city had crushes on him. She could see them eyeing Gold and then glaring at her. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

"So where do you want to go now, Kris?" Gold asked her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Not sure…where are we?" she asked warily. They had reached a place they hadn't been before and she thought they had covered the whole city in their walk. "I don't recognize this part…"

Gold laughed. "You're way too uptight, Kris! You know what…I should just call you Super Serious Gal, it suits you better than Kris, and it totally describes you."

She scoffed and looked down, kicking a rock and thinking of how she was always studying to be queen if something should happen to her brother. "You have no idea…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

He nudged her, nodding to gesture for her to look up. She raised her gaze to the sky and saw that it had turned to the color of her newfound friend's name; gold. Streaks of orange and red bled through and jutted across like the lines of clouds in the sky left by airplanes when they flew by.

"Wow…" she breathed. Other people on the streets had also stopped to stare at the sunset. Crystal didn't realize in that moment how close she was standing next to Gold until she felt his warm arm around her. Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't pull away.

Suddenly, she realized that if it were sunset, it was nearly dinnertime back at the palace. A sickening feeling crept into her stomach; even she left at that exact moment, she _still_ might not arrive back at the castle in time for dinner.

"I-I just remembered, I really need to leave…" she said nervously.

"Oh…okay," he replied. "Want me to walk you home?"

"U-uh, well let's just walk back to the bakery. I can find my way from there," she answered.

"You got it."

They began walking in silence back the way they came, turning at the correct points to get back to the bakery. Gold's arm remained around her shoulders as they continued on. She felt herself blushing, but she smiled anyways.

Finally they reached the bakery.

"I had fun with you today, Super Serious Gal," Gold said to her as they drew closer to the small pastry shop.

"So did I, Gold," she replied.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime," he offered. "Come by the bakery anytime, I'll be there."

"That sounds good," she said. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, leaving them both blushing madly.

"I-I'll see you later, Gold," she stuttered.

"Goodnight, Kris," he said.

"Goodnight."

With that, he walked into the bakery and she turned, starting off towards the castle. She blushed all the way home.

When she arrived back at the palace, she found her still-open window and used the tree to climb up, then came in through the window, sliding the window shut behind her. She sighed in relief; the constant adrenalin that had pumped in her veins all day was slowing again. No one had noticed her absence. She had gotten her day of freedom without anything bad happening.

She slipped the cloak off of her and hung it up, sitting down on her large bed, waiting for someone to come by and announce that dinner was about to be served in the dining hall. She would probably just rather have another pastry again; Gold was a good chef. She blushed rosy just thinking about him.

"Had fun today did we?"

A voice shocked her so badly she jumped to her feet and spun around. There in her doorway, clad in a simple white dress was Blue, her right-hand lady-in-waiting, leaning against the doorframe as if she had been there the whole time.

Crystal's eyes widened in shock. "B-Blue?!" she spluttered.

Blue giggled evilly. "I've been watching you, 'Kris'." She put air-quotes around the name. "All day. I saw you slip out. By the way, that Gold boy's one _heck _of a charmer, ain't he?"

"Y-you saw that?" Crystal asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" Blue exclaimed proudly. "Oh, and by the way, King Oak is looking for you. He wants to talk to you. In his office. But don't worry, it's not about your little freedom streak. He doesn't know anything about that, yet I have no idea what he wants to talk to you about."

"Okay," Crystal answered. "I'll go talk to him."

Wondering what her grandfather had to say to her, she set off in pursuit of his office, down winding corridors until she reached the doors of his quarters. She pushed them open revealing an elegant office space, her grandfather in an armchair.

"You wanted to see me, Grandpa?" she said.

He smiled at her. "Yes dear. There's something important I must tell you."

He paused. She waited.

"Well, all your life you have studied in the event that you become queen, correct?" he continued.

She nodded.

"Since your brother will be crowned king of all Johto in just a matter of weeks now, it has been decided that you too should marry."

Crystal's heart fluttered thinking of one who she would want to marry, because she truly didn't know that many people.

"So, this is why you have been arranged to marry the prince of Kanto, letting you get married, _and _be a queen!" King Oak finished proudly.

"P-pardon?!" Crystal stuttered in shock.

"You will be married to Prince Red of Kanto."


	3. Chapter 3: Plots and Announcements

**Author's Note:**

**_YOU PEOPLE NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME! I got SO many followers and reviews for this story! So, just days after my second update, I give you, the third chapter! Just wanna say thanks to everyone reading and following and favoriting and reviewing!_**

**_BY THE WAY I have the entire soundtrack to _****_Beauty and the Beast_****_ on my iPod, and I was listening to the song Belle, (which is basically the town scene where you're introduced to Belle, Gaston, Le Fou, the silly French girls, and other townspeople) so if anyone can catch the references I made to that, you're awesome XD_**

**_This chapter is a bit more where Blue and Green come into play. Green is a boy, Blue is a girl, that's the way they were, so that's the way I'll let them be. AND other important characters come too! Got the idea from my friend Jason who wanted me to make an evil queen so I can decapitate her. I dunno, gave me inspiration for evilness._**

**_By the way, in case you're wondering about what they're wearing, just imagine something old-fashioned. It's set as if it were in the past. Like, girls wearing Victorian-fashioned dresses or something like that. That's how I imagine them anyways._**

**_I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS KINDA SHORT I'LL WRITE MORE LATER BECAUSE THIS IS KINDA A FILLER SO SORRY!_**

**_Rant over! Read on! REVIEW BECAUSE IF IT'S CRAPPY I'D LIKE TO KNOW BUT BE NICE AND DON'T FLAME OR I WILL HAVE TO GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER FOR MY BURNED DREAMS._**

**_-Silvia (who's having a sugar rush!)_**

**Disclaimer: Uh…I'm bored of this. Dia, you say it.**

**Dia: *munch* Author *munch* doesn't *munch* own *munch* Pokespe *munch***

**Me: *Sweatdrop* oh well whatever. I don't own Pokespe.**

* * *

Green paced in front of the grand fireplace. What was taking his grandfather and his sister so long? The grand fireplace was set on a wall that the head of the dining table faced, almost like the table was pointing at the hearth. The table was totally set, and the servants were just waiting for the king and the princess to arrive for them to serve the dinner.

The fire was lit, along with the giant golden chandelier, so that golden and amber light glistened all over the room. Green stopped pacing long enough to pick up the single picture frame that sat on the mantel. It showed four people; a six-year-old Green, along with his younger—then four-year-old—sister, Crystal. Alongside them were two older people, the parents of the two children. Their mother had bright blue eyes just like Crystal, but also had brown hair the same shade as Green's. Their father had jade colored eyes, but the same navy hair that Crystal had.

Green sighed and placed the picture back on the mantelpiece. It had been years since Green's parents were assassinated by some insane person who didn't believe that the region should still have a monarchy as their government.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He spun around, expecting his grandfather or his sister, when instead he found his sister's lady-in-waiting, Blue.

"Oh…it's just you," he mumbled.

"Aren't glad to see me, Greenie?" she asked.

He sighed. "You know, it's polite to address me by my proper title, pesky girl."

She grinned, her smile resembling that as a Cheshire cat. "Ah, but I know you. So I can call you Green."

"No," he said.

"Of course I can! I know you and you know me. You gave me a nickname, why can't I call you by your first name?"

"Because you're just a lady-in-waiting," he snapped.

"So you're better than me just because you're royalty?" she spat.

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's what it sounded like to me!"

Just then, the two of them heard a sigh and instantly snapped their heads to the door, where King Oak and Crystal stood.

"Arguing again I presume?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal," King Oak said, "why don't you tell Green the news. I need to advise the chef to not put so much rosemary on the chicken."

The other three people in the room sweatdropped as King Oak walked from the dining hall into the kitchen.

"So…what news?" Green asked his sister.

Crystal sighed. She looked upset, or weary. "Well…Grandpa has informed me…that the both of us have to marry."

"What?!" Green spluttered.

Blue looked pale. Green wondered why.

Crystal took a shaky breath. "Since you're becoming king of Johto soon, you need to take a bride. And I…I'm arranged to marry the heir to the throne of Kanto."

"Wait, prince of Kanto?" Blue asked. "But Crystal, what about your Romeo?"

Crystal flushed.

"Romeo?" Green asked.

"Yeah, Crys, what about that charmer boy? Now you have to marry a prince instead, a prince that you've never even met!" Blue exclaimed.

"I, uh, I-I…er, I'm not…I just…" Crystal stuttered.

"Who must I take as a wife?" Green asked.

Crystal shrugged, but looked glad that he changed the subject. "Not sure. I think Grandpa may be allowing you to _choose_ your wife. There's probably restrictions though; there's _always_ restrictions on us."

Green smirked. "There are. And I'm guessing you're not telling me something."

"A-ah, it's nothing," Crystal replied.

King Oak walked back into the dining hall just then, with a satisfied look on his face. "Alright then, all. Let us eat."

* * *

A twenty-two-year-old woman sat in her bedroom Unova Palace. She wore a dark gown and had her violet hair in a long ponytail. She was fair-faced, alright, but inside she had grown slightly bitter. _Now, now, Lorelei_, she chided herself, _you soon won't have to be_.

She was duchess of the Unova region, but she was still slightly jealous of her cousin White, queen of all Unova. She wanted that kind of power. She wanted to be queen. But she would never do anything to sweet White, nor to her handsome husband, Black.

So that was why she had devised a plan. Her younger, twenty-one-year-old brother was also involved, although he wasn't asking for quite as much; he wanted an intelligent, beautiful maiden to marry, and a spot as prince, where he would still have power and a spot on a council. She, however, wished for nearly total power as a queen. But she was only a duchess, and her brother only a duke.

So to become queen, she would need her prince charming.

She had looked over all the regions to see where she could fit in; Unova was taken by Queen White and King Black, Sinnoh had King Cheren and Queen Bianca as their rulers, Hoenn was seized by King Ruby and Queen Sapphire, Prince Red of the Kanto region was arranged to marry Princess Crystal, and the soon-to-be-king Prince Green of Johto…well, he was the obvious choice. And he would be looking for a queen. And she would have to be royalty.

Oh yes. The perfect choice for Duchess Lorelei.

* * *

Duke Lance of Unova was in Pallet Town in the Kanto region on that Sunday morning, two mornings after the kings of Kanto and Johto had announced the arranged marriages of Crystal Oak and Red Vermello. He and his older sister had a plan, a plan that was certain to work. She was going to come to Pallet Town shortly for their plan to begin unfolding, but at the moment he was just looking for the last piece of his puzzle.

A maiden. The most beautiful maiden he could find, the most charming, intelligent, perfect maiden for him to marry when he rose to power.

He thought Pallet Town was the perfect place to look; the upper ring of town was full of pretty women for him to choose from, and who wouldn't want a handsome, dashing duke like him for a husband? No one could refuse. At least, so he thought. Duke Lance was just a tad more conceited than others would think.

As he walked to the main square of town, villagers buzzing about in a flurry, he caught three fair women admiring him. He winked, sending them swooning.

Smirking, knowing he, a perfect, powerful, strong man, would be able to succeed in his plots. Although those women were pretty, they weren't exactly what he was looking for.

As he saw a fountain ahead, he stopped. Perfect. The perfect maiden sat on the ledge of the fountain. She was reading, showing she was intelligent, sitting in a posture that made her seem shy, which he found almost endearing, and had a magnificent look; a pale complexion with golden blonde hair in a ponytail, and bright matching golden eyes, along with a fair face.

Oh yes. The perfect choice for Duke Lance.

He would make plans to marry this young maiden.

He saw that on her wrist she wore a bracelet with the letters of what he suspected was her name spelled out on the beads.

_"Yellow"_


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving to Kanto Castle

**Author's Note:**

**_Sorry, this is a little late. Maybe. I'm not really sure..._**

**_I'm writing this A/N really fast because a new book (MARK OF ATHENA!) just came out and I really want to read more. I'm already on page 339, and it came out yesterday *sweatdrop*_**

**_By the way, I JUST realized that AU means Alternate Universe. So, incase you haven't noticed, this is an AU!_**

**_Rant over! Read on! REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES._**

**_-Silvia_**

**Disclaimer: Is it even POSSIBLE for me to own Pokemon? I'm not eighteen, you know.**

* * *

It was a few days later when King Vermello announced that the royal family of Johto would be coming to visit Pallet Town to greet their soon-to-be new family at Kanto Castle. Villagers buzzed all around Pallet Town, excited for the arrival of the Johto royal family.

But not all was well at Johto Castle. Green was going to be crowned as king of all Johto after their visit to Kanto, and he still didn't have a wife. He was kept too busy by training for being king, which seemed to be more exhausting and aggravating than actually _being _king. He had to learn all he could about Johto and how a proper king should rule.

The day before they were to go to Pallet Town, Green got let out of his frustrating lessons to pack and prepare for their visit. It didn't take him too long, so he went to speak to his sister.

He found Crystal in her room, eyes glued to a book, while her packing was half done, half spread out across her bed.

"Preparing productively, I see," he commented, standing in her doorway.

She jumped. "Oh…well, if I'm going to be queen of Kanto, I should learn more about it, shouldn't I?"

He shrugged, and then raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't Blue be assisting you?"

"Blue is packing for herself," Crystal answered.

"What? She's coming?" he asked.

"Well don't get too excited," Crystal replied with a smirk. "Yes, she's coming. She's the head lady-in-waiting; she's always to be there to help me. Plus, she's probably one of the only real friends I have, so Grandpa permitted her to come."

"Right. So what do you think of this whole situation?" he asked.

He shoulders drooped. "I'm not sure. I haven't even met Prince Red. I don't know what he's like."

Green nodded. "I understand. I don't even know who I'm going to marry; all I know is that they'll have to be royalty."

"Yeah, I wish they would let _us _choose who we want to marry," Crystal said. There seemed to be more behind her words, like she meant something by that. Like there was someone else she wanted to marry.

An uncomfortable pause passed before he broke it. "So…what are you packing?" he asked, bored enough to.

She sighed. "I'm not. I'm reading. If you're really that bored, go bother Blue. She seems to like to do the same to you when she wants to be entertained."

He shrugged and she returned to her book. He turned and set off down the corridor, eventually coming upon Blue's room. It was slightly ajar, and he could hear someone singing inside. Quietly, he pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, just as he had done in his sister's room.

Blue's back was to him, and she was putting garments into a small suitcase. He smirked, wondering how she'd react to see him there so suddenly. He squinted, observing her height; she was older than Crystal at twenty-one—same age as him—but only a little taller. As it turned out, she was the one who was singing, and continued in a sweet, melodic voice, not knowing he was in the doorway.

_"__I'm coming home,  
I'm coming home,  
Tell the world that I'm coming home,  
Let the rain,  
Wash away,  
All the pain of yesterday,  
I know my kingdom awaits,  
And they've forgiven my mistakes,  
So I'm coming home,  
I'm coming home,  
Tell the world that I'm coming home."_

"Nice song," Green commented when it seemed as though she had finished singing. She spun around, flushing bright red.

"Y-you heard that?" she asked incredulously. He was smirking; it was a rare moment when one could actually get Blue, the desire of most of the village men of the town, to blush.

He smirked in amusement. "Yes. Did that song mean anything?" he asked. The feeling that she was singing that for a reason kept creeping into his mind.

"S-sort of…" she mumbled.

"Hm?" he didn't quite catch that last part.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. "Anyways, you should probably pack, Greenie."

He grunted in annoyance at the nickname. "I already did."

"Well I'd appreciate if you'd leave me to my own packing!" she huffed. "Unless, perhaps, you wanted to see my panties?"  
It was Green's turn to blush. "No. I'll just be off then."

Blue smiled in satisfaction as she watched Green speed away. She looked down at the photo in her hand, the one she had been about to pack and the thing that inspired her to sing.

The picture was of a much younger Blue—roughly ten—with the same chocolaty hair, same dazzling azure eyes that weakened the knees of grown men when she winked, although she hadn't really started to do that until she had grown older than she was in the picture.

Standing at her side, loyal as ever, was a boy who looked to be two years younger than her. He was shorter than her with longish ruby-red hair and shocking silver eyes. With his red bangs getting in the way of his eyes at times, he seemed to be the type who was quite quiet and stoic, but he had a small smile, his eyes cast upon the older girl beside him, her arm around his shoulders and his around her waist.

Blue smiled. "I'm coming home at last," she whispered, as if the boy in the picture could hear her. She turned back to her suitcase and dropped the photo in.

* * *

Yellow had been having an unusually easy Saturday. It was one of her two days off of work as a maid at Kanto Castle, not that she really minded her job. She turned a little pink.

She felt privileged that she actually got to talk to the prince of all Kanto on a regular basis. He seemed quite pleased with the arrangement himself. _He must feel so isolated as royalty_, she thought to herself. _He must not have a lot of friends, or people to talk to, since he never gets to live a normal life. That's probably the only reason why he even talks to me…_

She was sitting by the shoreline of the ocean that bordered one side of Pallet Town, leading off on the route to Cinnibar Island. A fishing pole was dunked underneath the surface of the water, its pole stretching back to a spot nestled between two rocks beside the short blonde, who sat in the sand, drawing in a sketchbook and awaiting a catch. She never kept the fish, only threw them back.

It was rare that she got to enjoy such simple treasures such as fishing on a warm Saturday. Usually she was running errands or taking care of her younger brother, Emerald. That day, however, she sat alone enjoying the serenity and quiet, not knowing anything that was to come.

The breeze shifted, sending a stronger one her way. Her sketchbook threatened to flip pages as she drew. She held the page down, and then noticed a newspaper rolling towards her. Keeping one hand on her drawing pad, she used the other to pluck the paper out of the air. She didn't often read the news, but whenever it came "rolling by", she'd take a look through it.

She gasped and nearly dropped the paper in shock when she read the opening article.

**Prince Red Vermello to be married to Princess Crystal Oak.**

Red…was arranged to marry the princess of Johto…

Why hadn't he told her before? Why hadn't he said anything to her earlier? Usually he told her all of his predicaments as prince of Kanto, but for some reason, not this. That hurt Yellow's feelings a little, but not as much as the fact that he was really getting _married_. She couldn't pretend like she thought it would never happen, because she did. Yet that still didn't change the sour, sinking feeling she got. It was...she wasn't even able to describe it. _It's almost as if this is heartbreak,_ she thought, then turning rosy, realizing what she had just thought.

Just then she heard footsteps. She gazed up to see a tall man with orange hair before her.

* * *

Red paced around the castle foyer, conflicted. He had wanted to tell Yellow his situation from the start; that he was going to be married to a princess he didn't know, that he would rather marry out of love than royalty, that he wasn't sure there was any way to get out of the marriage. But he wondered how she would react. She just always seemed so…fragile.

But she was the only one he could really talk to. It was her day off, so he started walking out of the castle, wondering where in town she could be. He looked around the village, causing people to stare. His father never was strict about him leaving the castle since he had gotten older.

He finally saw her at the beach. She was sitting in the sand, a fishing pole stuck into the rocks beside her and…and talking to some strange man. Who was it?  
Red had no clue why he felt like he had been punched in the gut so suddenly seeing Yellow with this man, this man he had never seen before in his life. Why was he reacting so drastically? He wondered why he even cared. Yellow should be able to have a life, right? So what was the matter with him?

* * *

Crystal sighed. She was all finished packing, and didn't know what to do. It was their last day before they would be going to Pallet Town, and she wasn't sure if the next time she was to see Johto again if she would be married or not.

Deciding finally, she pulled her hooded cloak over her and slid open her window, climbing out in the same way as she had before and entering Ecruteak City the way she had earlier, following the steps she had taken straight to the small bakery.

When she stepped inside, a small bell jingled over her head. She took in the doorway, looking in. She found Platinum at the register where she had been on Crystal's last visit, and could guess that Diamond was in the kitchen. But her heart skipped a beat when her eyes landed on Gold, that mischievous, reckless, yet oddly charming boy rolling dough on a counter, a bit of flour smudged on his cheek.

Hearing the bell, he glanced up, then did a double take, his namesake eyes widening in shock.

"Kris!" he exclaimed, his lips curving into a grin. He looked towards Platinum. "Ma, I'll be right back."

Platinum smiled with a knowing look. "Okay, Gold."

Gold had stopped rolling the dough and raced to the door. Crystal opened it, and the two walked out into the streets of Ecruteak.

"Um…Gold?" she asked. "I-I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Um…" she fiddled nervously with her hands. Why was it so hard to just tell him? "I…I'm not who I say I am."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not Kris, who just moved here?"

She shook her head, looking down. "I'm actually…well, I'm actually Crystal Oak."

His eyes widened again, this time in shock. "As in, the princess of Johto? The one who's arranged to marry the Kanto prince?"

She sighed. "That would be me." To prove her point, she removed her hood, revealing her navy hair and her face more clearly.

"So…" he started, stopping walking.

She stopped next to him. "So, I have to leave tomorrow for Kanto to marry the prince. I…I just wanted to tell you."

He turned and faced her. "I…I'm not sure what to say."

"I have no choice in this," she added. "I have to marry him."

"But you don't even know him! Wouldn't you…wouldn't you rather marry the person _you_ choose?"

She turned a little pink. "Like I said, it was arranged! I have no say in this!"

Crystal checked the time on a nearby street clock. "I have to go now."

Gold did the thing she was least expecting. He took her by the shoulders, leaned down, and kissed her, straight on the lips. She was shocked at first, but quickly closed her eyes. He tasted like cinnamon and cookie dough, probably from working in a bakery. It seemed like time itself slowed down all around them, so she suddenly wasn't worried about being late. Heck, she wasn't even worried about Blue spying on her anymore; let the girl see. It didn't matter. She wished the moment could last forever, or that she was just a commoner girl who worked as a seamstress or a librarian, and met the baker boy, falling in love with him. She wished she could have a romantic happy ending like in stories, but with Gold, not with anyone else.

But Gold pulled away, his nose inches from hers.

"Don't ever forget that, okay Super Serious Gal?"

"O-okay," she stuttered meekly.

"I'll miss you," he admitted. "Even if we barely know each other, I will. And if that Kanto prince doesn't treat you right, just write to me. I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Gold."

With that said, the two of them parted.

_That's probably the last time I'll ever see him_, Crystal thought, feeling like she wanted to cry. But a small part of her was feeling like it was all very melancholy; she was to be married to someone she didn't know or love, but on the bright side, she had just had her very first kiss with a boy she really did for once, actually like.

His words echoed through her mind.

_"__I'll miss you."_

"I'll miss you too, Gold," she whispered to herself, just before ascending the tree to return to the castle again.


End file.
